The End of the Beginning
by ErisedWriter
Summary: There's that new girl Bethany. And those lurking shadows around school. Why was Fudge suddenly so interested in them? They didn't know, but by the end, they would find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ron pushed him to the side, he nearly fell out of his seat. Harry grabbed at the gray fabric and caught himself. Ginny folded her arms, looking like a spitting image of her mother. Hermione simply shrugged and returned to staring out of the window. It was a dreary day, and Harry didn't understand what she was so interested in. He guessed she was just thinking, he did a lot of that lately. Harry regained his balance and pushed Ron back who actually did fall out of his seat. He tumbled on to the carpeted floor and Harry laughed.

"Are you guys excited for this year?" He asked through his laughter. "I mean, if they don't throw something like the tournament into the mix it should be better than last year, at least."

"I can't wait to find out all of our new classes." Harry didn't even need to look up to know it was Hermione speaking. "Though they will be harder, with O. at the end of the year. I suppose we'll need to think about specializing as well. I'm not what I'd like to do though. What about you Ginny?" Ginny shrugged.

"I just want to know who the new defense teacher will be." She said. Ron didn't reply as he was still sprawled on the floor, snarling and fighting off an angry Crookshanks. He grunted and returned to his seat when he finally freed himself of the cat. He glared at his twin.

"What?" Ginny asked. "It's Hermione's cat, not mine!"

There were lumbering footsteps coming down the hall. Harry slid the door open slightly and peered through. At first it seemed to merely be a mass of limbs and long cloaks edging toward him, but they passed under on of the many lanterns hung on the walls and he realized it was Luna pulling Neville along who appeared to be tangled up in his own clothing.

Another compartment opened up down the way a bit and a girl shot out, hurrying to help Luna with Neville. Luna looked grateful and took the opportunity to raise one hand and wave at Harry. He waved back and hurried into the compartment to make room for all of them. At the last minute he managed to reach to door and push it open all the way so that Luna and the other girl didn't have to deal with it. Ron took one look at Neville and flicked his gaze towards Harry.

"Malfoy." Ron frowned and turned back to Neville.

"Was it him who did this to you? Was it Malfoy?" He asked a still struggling Neville. Neville whimpered slightly. Ron took that as a 'yes' and stood up quickly, whipping his wand out. Harry waved him back down.

"Give him a break, you know Narcissa isn't doing well…" Hermione cut in.

"That doesn't give him any right-" Ginny glared at him, cutting him off. She had perfected the art of Molly Weasley.

Neville had finally managed to untangle himself in the far corner off the compartment, he wiped his nose and looked up Harry with watery eyes. He blink rapidly, fending off tears.

"Yeah, it was Malfoy." He hung his head slightly, Luna leaned over and gave him a quick hug. The other girl was still there, but even up close Harry didn't recognize her. None of the other occupants of the compartment seemed to either. At least to ones not involved in the kissing fest that was Luna and Neville. Harry cleared his throat loudly. Luna straightened up quickly and straightened her skirt. Neville merely blushed.

"Everyone, this is Bethany." Luna said, motioning towards the girl.

"Beth," she corrected. "Everyone calls me Beth." She let her voice trail off shyly.

Hermione stood up and shoved Harry aside. She stuck out her hand. Beth took it.

"Hi! I'm Hermione." She smiled, and Beth returned the gesture. Hermione busied herself introducing Beth to everyone else in the compartment.

"I assume you already know Luna?" Beth nodded. "Good, this is Harry." Harry nodded. "This is Ron." Ron smiled. "And this is his sister Ginny." Ginny followed Hermione's lead and stood up to shake hands. Beth visibly relaxed.

"Can I sit down?" Hermione nodded, still grinning. Beth sank into her new seat as everyone settled back in.

"So what year are you Beth?"

"Already trying to make a move on her Ron?" Hermione asked, her grin now a smirk.

"Why? Worried I won't have enough time for you?" Ron made slight kissing noises. Ginny cringed while Hermione slapped him on the arm. Harry laughed.

"But really, what year are you?"

"Fifth." Beth answered.

"So same as us!" Ginny chirped.

"I guess so…" Beth twisted her hands in her lap.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"Oh yeah. Just nervous, new school and all." They all exchanged confused glances.

"How come you didn't start as a first year?" Luna asked, looking just as confused as the rest of them.

"Well, I started at Beubatons. But my mom decided that I wasn't fit to stay with her and shipped me off to my father. Now Hogwarts is closer."

"Oh." Hermione and Ginny echoed.

"Does that kind of thing happen often?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. I assume it's happened before though… I mean, Dumbledore seemed okay with it."

"Hey guys!" Fred popped his head into the compartment. Hermione turned to Beth.

"Beth, this is Fred, Ginny and Ron's brother." She turned to Fred. "Where's George?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Heck if I know." He was staring at Beth. He stepped into the compartment and shoved Hermione over, plopping down next to Beth.

"So, how come I haven't seen you around here?" Ginny's face dropped into her open pond and Ron rolled his eyes.

"We were just talking about that…" She motioned around to the rest of the compartment. "My parents are divorced and my mom shipped me off to my dad after she got tired of me and I decided to come to Hogwarts instead of Beubatons."

"Oh." Fred was quiet. "Well I guess you're going to need a guide?" Fred slipped an arm around her and he smirked.

"Sure." Beth smiled. "So, do you guys like it here?" She asked.

"Of course! It's absolutely amazing! All of the teachers are super nice, well except for Snape, and maybe you should watch out for McGonagall and Madame Hooch can be harsh, Trelawney is most certainly off her rocker…The grounds are gorgeous! Just never go into the forest, and the greenhouses are off limits. But the castle is soooo pretty! There's a certain third floor hallway that I wouldn't recommend and the dungeons are a bit gloomy, plus you always need to look out for Filch and that cat!" Hermione was speaking as fast as possible, the way she does when she super passionate about something. Harry caught Ron staring at her adoringly. Ginny put a hand on her shoulder and she took a breath.

"So," said Beth. "Sounds like there's a lot I need to know."

They spent the rest of the train ride teaching her everything she needed to know.

The whistle blew and they all stood up, shocked. They didn't realize how much time had passed.

"I need to get my stuff…" Beth said, turning to leave the compartment. Hermione grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry about it, the suits will get it." Beth gave her a confused look. Hermione turned and pointed out the window. Beth's eyes got wide. Harry grinned. He remember feeling the same way the first time he had seen all of the suits of armor trooping down the platform and boarding the train.

"Wooow." Beth kept her eyes on the window, but Hermione had to pull her away. Beth looked at her confused.

"We have to get off the train before they trample us!" Hermione explained as she tugged Beth out of the compartment following the rest of the group. Beth regained her footing and hurried to keep up with Hermione.

They stepped out on to the platform and hurried out of the way. Harry turned towards the sound of the familiar voice.

"FIRST YEARS!" Hagrid checked the piece of paper he was holding. "AND BETHANY!"


	2. Chapter 2

_BETH_

Beth looked startled.

"Does he mean me?!" Her voice came out as a squeak. Ginny nodded timidly and took her hand, leading her towards Hagrid. Beth was terrified of being alone with the gigantic man. But when they reached him he smiled kindly down at her, eyes twinkling and her impression of him shifted. He pointed towards the lake where Beth could see little boats docked.

"Do you think I could share a boat with her so she won't get stuck with a bunch of first years?" Hermione looked up at him imploringly. He smiled, beard crinkling.

"Sure Hermione. Just don't get into any trouble!" He waggled his index finger at the girls.

"Okay!" Hermione replied, voice going all high pitched in a way that Beth had never heard before. She took off towards the boats. "We need to hurry to get a good boat!" Hermione shouted over her shoulder. Beth laughed and ran to catch up. By the time Beth reached the shore Hermione had already picked a boat for them. She assured Beth that it was the same one she had used during her first year. How she could tell, Beth didn't know, the boat seemed exactly like all of the others. Floating, wooden and small. But she just shrugged and got in after Hermione.

It took a few minutes for all of the younger children to get settled in. Hagrid was still struggling to get a few of them to understand that they would have to share a boat with other children.

"I remember that…" Hermione whispered to Beth. "It was awful, I nearly got stuck in a boat with Draco Malfoy. He would've thrown a fit."

"Why?" Beth whispered back.

"Non-wizard parents." Hermione replied, and left it at that. Beth didn't push the subject, she could ask Fred about it later.

Finally they were pushing off. Hermione was giddy and her mood was contagious, soon Beth was grinning widely with her. There was certainly something magically about it, although maybe it actually was magic Beth thought. The moon reflected of the lake and illuminated the little fleet of boat crossing the water. But there was something brighter just up ahead.

"Oh my…" Beth gasped. There was a collective intake of breaths, even Hermione wasn't immune to the beauty in front of them.

The castle.

It light up like a Christmas tree, but there were dark and mysterious parts to. Turrets that seemed to reach the sky and, Beth suspected, dungeons that seemed to reach the middle of the earth. If the outside of the castle was this magnificent, Beth couldn't even guess what the inside looked like.

"Wow." Hermione nodded.

"WELCOME HOME!" Hagrid bellowed from far behind Beth.

"Home," she echoed.

_FRED_

"Alright, bye!" He waved and walked off after having watched Beth and Hermione disappear into the darkness. How was he going to juggle Beth and NEWTs? Gosh, Beth. Wow was one word that came to mind. He shook his head to clear it. He needed to focus on the shop and working out the partnership with George. Speaking of George.

"Oi!" Fred turned towards the sound. There was George, waving him down furiously. He walked over slowly, just to drive George crazy. "Where in the bloody hell were you!" George was nearly spitting with rage. Fred merely rolled his eyes.

"I went to see Ron and Ginny." His eyes got wide. "There was this girl with them though, eyes like you wouldn't believe! Her name was Beth and-"

"Does she have a sister?" George interrupted.

"No." Fred frowned.

"Not interested." George waved away the topic. "But real man, you need to get it together." To demonstrate this, George made large scooping motions with his hands. Fred just shrugged, they did have a whole year left at school.

George sighed heavily and pushed away from the carriage he had been leaning on. He turned and yanked the door open, pushing Fred inside. Lee was already in there, politely pretending he hadn't heard their conversation outside.

"You guys ready for this to be over?" Lee asked. Fred nodded quickly.

"I'm going to miss the place though."

"We all are. It's been home for seven years. I'm not sure I'm ready to leave." George said. Lee patted him on the shoulder.

"By the time you trudge through NEWTs, you will be." George laughed.

"I suppose so." He admitted. The carriage started off, shaking them all in their seats.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready to leave…" Fred muttered. Lee raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"Fred's a bit lovesick." George said in a stage whisper to Lee. Lee smothered a laugh.

"Hey!" Fred pointed a finger at George. "Don't think I've forgotten the blonde from the bakery!" George turned a deep shade of pink. Lee smothered another laugh.

"Not a muggle George!" Lee punched him jokingly on the shoulder.

"It's not like it never happens!" He raised a hand to block Lee.

"She thought you were evil because of our knack for practical joking! She hated you!" George turned from pink to red. Lee couldn't contain himself. Fred let it go, he had made his point.

"So who is the object of Fred's attention?" Lee said, with his best McGonagall impression.

"Beeeethanny…" George goaded, stretching the name out. It was Fred's turn to blush.

"Ahhh" Lee said, changing to Trelawney for this proclamation. "And how old is this, Bethany…no, wait. I've got it! Second year?" George laughed and Lee's ridiculousness.

"She's the same year as the twins." Fred grumbled.

"I see." Lee said, before dissolving back into laughter. Fred gave up on them both, and spent the rest of the ride staring out the window and thinking about the aforementioned attention hog.


End file.
